


tell me we'll never get used to it

by nereid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:25:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereid/pseuds/nereid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: <br/>"Every boyfriend is the one<br/>Until otherwise proven<br/>The good are never easy<br/>The easy never good<br/>And love it never happens like you think it really should"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>sometimes, when she and draco are lying in her bed at night, and draco falls asleep first, it's as if whatever she thinks in those moments won't really count.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell me we'll never get used to it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [semele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semele/gifts).



> Written a long time ago, just posting it here now.

sometimes, when she and draco are lying in her bed at night, and draco falls asleep first, it's as if whatever she thinks in those moments won't really count. because she's just fucked, because she can't think completely straight, because draco's arm lies perfectly still on her thigh and she smiles, just for herself, because he's rarely this still when he's awake.

 

she thinks a lot of things in those moments, only some she'd admit to.

 

she thinks of her past boyfriends (love interests, lovers, loves?) and as always allows herself to think this one, this one will last.

 

 

sometimes they do regular, domestic things. like when ginny insists they come over for lunch on sundays and hermione puts on one of her nicer shirts (yellow, very soft, with a slight cleveage) with her regular jeans, and she sends draco to pick up a bottle of wine from his wine cellar and he rolls his eyes and mumbles under his breath (pretending he doesn't want her to hear anyway), curses whoever he can think of, lunch at the Potter house is plain torture and there's a familiar shiver down her spine when she almost replies well, think of it as payback for what your dear aunt put me through but then she doesn't and suddenly she's just standing, her back turned to the mirror in her bedroom, looking at draco who's leaning on the opposite wall, and she stands perfectly still, mid-thought, lipstick forgotten in her right hand, but then he's across the room in two point four seconds and he traces his finger along her cheek and neck and he kisses her forehead gentler than all the times that came before, and maybe all of this, it means something, that he knows things even when she can't say them.

 

she kisses him back, then, and maybe she can feel him smile against her neck, and maybe she pushes him back onto her bed (because she can, because she wants to) and maybe they're half an hour late for lunch and ginny sighs and rolls her eyes and mumbles how young couples are the worst.

 

and then hermione agrees with her and laughs along, and stares across the table during lunch, because draco eternally looks uncomfortable sitting and having lunch with harry and ginny, and later when they're sitting in the yard, she takes off her shoes and rests her feet in his lap and he worries that she'll get cold and she calls him her caring boyfriend to annoy him but then he doesn't get annoyed, just smiles and rubs her feet and she smiles and maybe as long as he can still make her smile and she can make him smile, maybe they'll be perfectly fine.


End file.
